Never Let Me Go
by Moment For Life
Summary: Rose made a promise, but can she keep it? Based on Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine. One-shot. Complete.


**I think everyone who knows this song has associated it with Titanic. It fits the story beautifully and it probably has been done so many times and most Titanic authors have a story named something like 'Never Let Me Go' but I had to write something with this song. Its amazing. Its by Florence and the Machine. Enjoy :)**

**Never Let Me Go**

_**Looking up from underneath,**__**  
**__**Fractured moonlight on the sea.**__**  
**__**Reflections still look the same to me,**__**  
**__**As before I went under.**__**  
**_

_"I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all this." Jack shivered uncontrollably. He laughed weakly, but it sounded like a gasp of fear. Rose found his eyes in the dim light._

_"I love you, Jack."_

_He took her hand._

_"No...don't say your good-byes, Rose. Don't you give up. Don't do it." Jack knew what was coming. He just couldn't face leaving her alone in the world. But she'd be all right. He knew it._

_"I'm so cold." Rose's teeth chattered vigorously as she shivered more with the biting chill._

_"You're going to get out of this...you're going to go on and you're going to make lots of babies and watch them grow, and you're going to die an old, old lady, warm in your bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me?"_

_Rose didn't want to listen. She knew that in her heart he would be gone soon, just as quickly as he had come into her life. _

_"I can't feel my body."_

_"Rose, listen to me. Listen. Winning that ticket is the best thing that ever happened to me." Tears appeared in Jack's eyes. He was having trouble getting the breath to speak. "It brought me to you. And I'm thankful, Rose. I'm thankful," he continued._

_His voice was trembling with the cold, which was working its way to his heart. But his eyes were unwavering._

_"You must do me this honour...promise me you will survive...that you will never give up...no matter what happens...no matter how hopeless...promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise."_

_"I promise."_

_"Never let go."_

_"I promise. I will never let go, Jack. I'll never let go." Jack gently kissed Rose's hand as he breathed harder. He was struggling._

The cold still surrounded her, the ice biting her. Darkness surrounded her as she realized she was alone in the world. Her hand was still welded tightly to Jack's. She was still staring up at the stars in the trance she was in. No more tears came to her eyes. The boat's flashlight still highlighted the area of the water where she was.

Another shooting star flew brightly into the night sky. Smiling slightly, Rose tightened her grip around Jack's hand. She could no longer shiver in the cold. She was used to it. The long white dress had somehow tightly tangled itself around her legs. The star finally disappeared into the distance. That was the longest one she'd ever seen. Rose knew why.

She couldn't even remember her life without him, though it was just a week ago. Struggling onto her side, Rose laid her head onto the panel of wood keeping her afloat. She closed her eyes, trying to block out all of the pain she was feeling. An almost silent sob escaped her mouth.

She knew he was gone.

_**And it's peaceful in the deep,  
Cathedral where you cannot breathe,  
No need to pray, no need to speak  
Now I am under.**_

_**Oh, and it's breaking over me,  
A thousand miles down to the sea bed,  
I found the place to rest my head.**_

_**Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go.**_

In death, he still gripped her hand tightly. Turning onto her side, she looked at the person beside her, his body falling into the water.

Gently touching his face, Rose smiled weakly through the tears. His skin was soft but cold. His once lively face was pale and ghostly-looking. He was the same Jack, the same Jack she loved, the same Jack she'd kissed and fell in love with. She gripped his hand tightly before attempting to let go. They were frozen together, she pulled his hand away from hers with all the strength she had left in her body but she just couldn't do it.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she laid her head back down. With her free hand, she shakily pulled the Heart of the Ocean from her pocket. She glanced at the sapphire coloured stone in the darkness of the ocean.

_**Though the pressure's hard to take,**__**  
**__**It's the only way I can escape,**__**  
**__**It seems a heavy choice to make,**__**  
**__**Now I am under.**_

Without Jack there was no life to live. She gripped the stone so tightly into her palm the facets dug into her icy skin drawing blood straight away. She felt no pain, the only pain she had was in her heart. With one turn, she rolled into the ocean. The stabbed pains were nothing compared to the stab in her heart.

_**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me,  
And the crushes are heaven for a sinner like me,  
But the arms of the ocean delivered me.**_

She fell beneath the waves pulling Jack with her. They began their long drop to the sea bed to join the Titanic miles below. She didn't feel the urge to kick. Her eyes opened, no more tears fell. If they did she could cry enough to fill the ocean and more. Jack's hand was still firmly attached to hers. They fell deeper and deeper. The life slipping from her.

**_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold,__  
__And all this devotion I never knew it all__  
__And the crashes are heaven for a sinner released,__  
__But the arms of the ocean delivered me._**_  
_

Her body was weak and cold. The numbness had worked its way up her body until she couldn't feel anything but the heart-wrenching, terrible pain she felt, which tugged at her heart. Rose kept her eyes closed as she knew what was coming next. She had taken her last breathe. She didn't take a deep breath before she went under, she didn't want to prolong dying. She could feel the pain of the cold and for a split second she opened her eyes and she thought she saw Jack looking at her, he smiled a weak smile and then her eyes closed. Forever.


End file.
